


Look where you least expect to find it 6

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [13]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the story of Horatio and Mac as partners in Miami, focusing on the (altered) events of season 7 and possibly season 8. There will be spoilers in various chapters for episodes, but nothing major. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio woke up to the press of lips on his chest and smiled. "Good morning, Mac," he murmured.

"Good morning," Mac grinned. He nipped the skin under his lips and glanced up. "I thought, since you had a clean bill of health from the doctor, we might spend a little time together this morning before I have to go to school with Ray."

"Hmmm, I like that idea," Horatio replied. He pulled Mac up and kissed him deeply, shifting to cradle his lover between his legs. "I've missed this, Mac."

"I have too," Mac murmured between broken kisses, "but with that head injury we couldn't risk anything."

Horatio pushed up against his lover. "And with Ray in the house we have to be quiet," he said. "Can you reach the lube, Mac?"

"Yeah, think so, but what's the hurry?" Mac pushed up and looked down at Horatio.

"It's been too long without you and I am not going to last," Horatio said with a wry grin. "Fast this morning and slow tonight?"

"I can deal with that," Mac laughed. He reached for the lube and ended up rolling onto the bed. "So, what do you want this morning, Horatio? Want me to suck you while I get you ready for me?"

"Tonight," Horatio moaned as Mac's slick fingers pushed into him. "Missed you, Mac."

Mac kissed Horatio's knee. "Missed you too, love," he said. "You're tight, H. I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Me either, Mac," Horatio said. "Do it."

"Sure?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Horatio replied. "I'm in the lab today unless there's a wave. Still tracking those bullets."

"You'll find them," Mac said. He lifted Horatio's hips a little and slid into his lover's body. "Tight."

Horatio used his foot to rub Mac's back. "Perfect," he murmured as Mac started to move. They both focused on staying quiet, not wanting to wake Ray or let him know what they were doing so early in the morning. Neither of them was able to last long, Horatio climaxed first, not a surprise as he'd been under a no sex order from the doctors, with Mac following not long after.

"Wish we could stay here all day," Horatio whispered, rubbing Mac's back. "Take a day just for us."

"We will," Mac replied. "Once the Mala Noche is taken care of. I think Eric and Ryan would be happy to take Ray for us and we can take a holiday."

"Sounds like a date, Mac," Horatio smiled.  
***

"What have we got, Alexx?" Horatio asked, walking into a warehouse.

"Two dead and ten empty crates of those fused alloy bullets you're working to find," Alexx replied, working on the male victim. "They've both been shot and the bullets are missing. Eric and Calleigh are around here somewhere." She looked up when he didn't say anything. "Horatio?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alexx, but I know this woman," he said.

"I'm sorry, sugar, who is she?"

"Her name is Julia Winston, Alexx," Horatio said. "We dated when I was undercover six years ago up north."

"I remember when you were gone," Alexx said. "How did she get mixed up in this mess?"

"Alexx, did you hear that?" Horatio asked.

"Hear what?"

"Stay here." Horatio pulled his gun and started towards a large stack of crates. It was possible that he was just hearing rats, but he felt like he was being watched, and that was a feeling that he never ignored, no matter how busy he was. He knelt down and looked into what was a hidden cave from any other angle. "Hi."

Big scared blue eyes looked back at him. "Hi."

"My name's Horatio. What's yours?"

"Kyle."

"Can you come out of there, Kyle?" Horatio asked. He put his gun away and held out a hand. "The bad guys are gone."

A six-year-old blond boy crawled slowly out from under the crates and put his hand in Horatio's. "The bad guys wanted to hurt me," he said. "They did hurt mom."

"Mom?" Horatio asked, looking back towards where Alexx was looking. "Kyle, what's your mother's name?"

"Julia," Kyle replied. "She's dead, just like my dad. What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well, Kyle, let's go get you cleaned up and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"H?" Eric asked from behind him.

Horatio stood up with Kyle in his arms. "Eric, I need to take care of this, okay?" he asked. "Can you and Calleigh take lead here?"

"Yeah, sure, let me know if you need me," Eric said.

"Always, Eric," Horatio smiled. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio took Kyle back to the lab to both talk with and process him. He didn't think the child would have any evidence on him, but he had to make sure. They needed to get those bullets off the street and any small clue would help them out. When he was done, he routed everything into the lab, including a DNA sample, and took Kyle to one of the interview room. "So, Kyle, where are you from?" he asked as he was digging out paper and crayons they kept for kids.

"Up north," Kyle replied. "Mom moved us down here when she got married to Ron, but I didn't like him. I wanted to stay in our old home, but Ron said we had to move down here for his work."

"He did, huh?" Horatio said. He put the coloring supplies down in front of Kyle. "You said your dad's dead. How long has he been gone?"

"Before I was born," Kyle said. He picked up a crayon and started to draw. "It's always just been mom and me until she met Ron. Then they started spending all their time together and he was my new dad. I didn't want a new dad, I wanted my dad, but mom told me he was dead and Ron would be a good dad for me."

Horatio sat down next to Kyle. "Was he a good dad?"

"No, he didn't like me. He tried to give me to the bad men today, but I bit him and ran away," Kyle said. "I hid and then there were fireworks and lots of yelling and trucks and then you found me."

"Fireworks," Horatio said. He thought that was probably the guns firing and Kyle didn't know the difference. "You were really smart to hide under those crates. That was a good hiding place."

Kyle looked up with a grin. "I'm really good at hide and seek," he said.

"I can tell," Horatio smiled. "Kyle, one of my people needs me. I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Okay."

Horatio rumpled his hair and slipped out of the room. "Miss Boa Vista?"

"Hey, I ran Kyle's DNA for you," Natalia said. "His father's not dead, Horatio."

"He's not?" Horatio asked. He took the report and opened it. "Me?"

"Yeah, Kyle's your son," Natalia said. "How'd that happen?"

"It's a long story," Horatio said. "Thank you, Natalia. Let's keep this between us for now, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," she said. "Do you want me to go and get you guys some lunch or something?"

Horatio nodded. "That would be a big help, thank you," he said. He took out his phone and called his lover. "Hey, it's me."

"What's wrong?" Mac asked. "Ray's just out of his last class, do we need to come to the lab?"

"If you could," Horatio said. "Mac, I don't know how to tell you this, but I just found out I have a son."

"How old is he?" Mac asked.

"Six," Horatio replied. "Six and just watched his mother die."

"So before we were together," Mac said. "Don't say it, H, I know you'd never cheat on me. I was just wondering if he was Ray's age or close in. We're going to need a bigger house."

"Mac?"

"Oh, come on, Horatio. We're not letting any child of yours go to the state," Mac said. "I know you've got a bunch of emotions at war in you right now, but he's yours, so that means he's ours. Call the state and let them know what's happened. I'm assuming you've got DNA to back up your claim to him?"

Horatio felt something unknot inside him. "I do," he said. "Mac, thank you. I was scared that you would be upset."

"How can I be upset about something that happened before we met?" Mac asked. "I told you, Claire and I always wanted children. This is a chance for me to be a father while being with the man I love. How is this a bad thing?"

"I love you, Mac," Horatio said. He looked back in at Kyle. "He thinks his father is dead. What do I tell him?"

"The truth," Mac said. "Ray just got here. I'll fill him in and we'll be there in a bit. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you though. Natalia is getting us a late lunch," Horatio said. "I'll see you both when you get here."

"Love you," Mac said before he hung up.

Horatio tucked his phone back into his pocket and went back into the room. "Hey Kyle, I just found out something interesting," he said. "What if I told you that your father isn't dead?"

"Then why wouldn't he come for me?" Kyle asked. "Didn't he love me?"

"How could he not love you, Kyle. You're his son and you're very precious," Horatio said. "Your dad, your dad didn't know anything about you because your mother never told him."

Kyle looked up. "She never told him?"

"She never did," Horatio said. He put the folder down on the desk and opened it up. "Do you see these lines here?"

"Yeah."

"This is called DNA and it's the very core of what makes you who you are," Horatio said. "This line here is your mother. Do you see where you have some lines in common with her? That tells us that she's your mom. Now here, this is your father's DNA."

Kyle looked at the sheet. "It says Horatio," he said. "That's you."

"That is me," Horatio said. "I'm your father, Kyle. Had I known the truth I would have come for you years ago. Can you forgive me?"

"You really didn't know about me?"

"I really didn't," Horatio said. 

"Do I get to stay with you now?" Kyle asked.

"You do," Horatio replied. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you with me, Kyle. You have a cousin who lives with me too. Do you think you can handle having an older brother in the house?"

"He's my cousin? How could we be brothers?"

Horatio smiled. "Brothers can be brothers without having the same parents," he said. "You don't have to be if you don't want to though."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Ray and he's twelve," Horatio replied. 

"What happened to his parents?"

"Well, his father died at work," Horatio said. "His mother abandoned him, so he came to me and my partner. The state just gave us full custody of him, so even if his mother comes back, he'll stay with us."

Kyle fell silent thinking. Horatio let him think, knowing that it was a lot of information to process, especially after such a traumatic morning. "Will he protect me from bad people?" Kyle finally asked.

"He will," Horatio said. "All of us will. Kyle, do you see that dark haired man over there just coming out of the elevator? That's Mac, my partner. Ray's next to him."

"You're married to another man?"

"I am," Horatio said. "Does that bother you?"

"Mom said it was wrong and that I should stay away from me who like other men because they hurt little boys," Kyle said. "But you haven't hurt me. You're nice and you're my dad."

"Some men do like to hurt little boys," Horatio said. He waved Mac and Ray into the room. "It's not just men who like other men, Kyle. There are men who hurt children who like women as well. You should always be careful with strangers and yell if they do something you don't like."

Kyle nodded. "That's what my teacher told me to do," he said.

"Need me to call our officer with the state, H?" Mac asked.

"If you could, Mac," Horatio said. "I didn't get a chance to. Ray, this is Kyle."

Ray sat down across the table and grinned. "Hey Kyle, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Kyle said. "I feel like my brain's full though."

"I'm sure it is," Horatio said. "So, why don't we eat something and then we can talk some more. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Natalia came in with several bags of food. "I figured the others would be here by now," she said. "Hope I got enough."

"Thank you, Natalia," Horatio said. "Kyle, this is Natalia Boa Vista, one of my co-workers."

"Thank you for the food, Miss Boa Vista," Kyle said seriously.

"Yeah, thanks Nat," Ray echoed.

Natalia looked at Horatio with a smile. "You've got two very polite boys here, Horatio," she said. "Can I be rude and invite myself to lunch?"

"Please," Horatio said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Horatio, this isn't exactly normal," Becky Wright said, looking across the hall at the room where Ray and Kyle were playing cards. "He really should go to a foster home while we work this out."

"I have the DNA evidence to prove that he is my son," Horatio replied. "His mother and step-father are dead. Normally he would go to a foster home while we searched for his next blood relative willing to take him, but this time we don't have to search. I'm right here and I'm not going to let him go."

Becky sighed. "I am bending so many rules here," she said. "Are you even listed on his birth certificate?"

"If I am, it's under an alias as I dated his mother when I was working undercover," Horatio said. "Kyle told me that it was just his mother and him. No other family at all. I agree it's possible that he just doesn't want to talk about them, but you just finished your assessment to give me full custody of my nephew. You know that he'll be going to a good home where he will be loved."

"That's one thing I don't worry about," Becky said. "All right, I won't argue this, but I'm still going to have to file the paperwork and check for other living relatives, Horatio. It's possible that his mother has a will and made arrangements for her son if she died."

"Julia wasn't well," Horatio said softly. "I don't believe she would have been that organized, but I suppose it is possible. Kyle also told me that his step-father had been in the picture for about a year. That man died today as well. We're investigating the case, but it appears that the deaths are linked the some bullets we're trying to take off the street."

"If it wasn't you and Mac Taylor, Horatio, I wouldn't be letting Kyle go into such a situation," Becky said. "But if anyone can keep him safe, it's the pair of you. I don't know that I've ever met anyone as crazy and dedicated to personal safety as you both are."

Horatio smiled. "Thank you, Becky. Mac and I will keep your office informed of our movements until we have the paperwork in hand," he said. 

"I know you will," she sighed. "All right, I'll get things started when I get back to the office. Kyle seems like a healthy, well-adjusted boy who's been through something horrible. He needs normality and love."

"He'll get them," Horatio said. "Thank you again."

"I'll be in touch." Becky waved to Mac and headed towards the elevator.

Mac joined his lover and looked back towards the boys. "Well, I think they're going to be fast friends," he said. "What did Becky have to say?"

"That she's bending the rules for us, but will start custody paperwork when she's back at the office," Horatio said. "Mac, will you stay with the boys? I need to check in with Alexx on a couple of things and then we can go home."

"Sure, we'll be right here waiting for you," Mac said.

"Thanks love," Horatio said softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
***

"Alexx?"

"Hey Horatio, what's going on?" Alexx asked, looking up from her clipboard.

"It turns out that Kyle, the boy we found at the crime scene this morning, is my son," Horatio replied.

"Oh, honey," Alexx said. "Does he know?"

"He does now," Horatio said. "I have a lot of years to make up for, Alexx."

She smiled gently. "You'll manage it in spades, Horatio Caine. Let me know if you and Mac need any help, okay?"

"I will, thank you," Horatio said. "What can you tell me about our victims from this morning?"

"You said you dated Julia, was she ill?"

"She was bipolar," Horatio said, "and not always good about taking her medications."

"That doesn't explain the lumps I found on her lungs," Alexx said. "I think they're cancer, but I sent samples off for testing to be sure. If nothing else, we'll need to know for Kyle. Other than those, she was physically healthy. No signs of trauma beyond the gunshots that killed her. Calleigh has the bullets."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you. What about the male? Kyle said his name is Ron," he said.

"Ron Saris and he has a rap sheet longer than his arm," Alexx said. "Ryan ran the name for me when I found ID in the back pocket."

"So his business wasn't legal," Horatio said. "I'll take a look at his file, Alexx. What killed him?"

"Same as Julia, gunshots," Alexx said. "Only on him, they weren't a quick death. Julia died instantly from hers, Ron here suffered for at least ten minutes before he died, if not longer."

"All right, that gives us an idea of who the suspects were upset with," Horatio said. "I wonder what the rest of the evidence from the scene is going to say."

"You're not planning to stay all night, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Horatio said with a smile. "Mac and I have a mini-date for after the boys are in bed and I fully plan to be there to have dinner with all of them. I'll see you tomorrow, Alexx."

"All right, sugar, take care of all your boys," Alexx said.

"I will," Horatio replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, I think the first item of business is getting things for Kyle," Horatio said when he was back with Mac and the boys. "Kyle, do you know your address?"

"Yes, Sir," Kyle said. "One Eight Three Zero Seven West One Hundred and Fourteenth Place."

Horatio smiled at how carefully Kyle recited the number. "Easy enough. Why don't we go and see what we can find and, if we need to, we can go shopping on our way home," he said. "One thing we are going to need is a booster seat for you in the Hummer."

"Can we grab one from patrol and return it tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Horatio replied. "Why don't you go see if you can find one while I take Ray and Kyle on out to the Hummer."

"Okay, meet you out there," Mac said.

Kyle looked up at Horatio. "What am I supposed to call you?" he asked.

"Well, what would you be the most comfortable calling me?" Horatio asked in reply, kneeling down so he was closer to Kyle's eye-level. "I'm open to anything."

"What did you call your dad, Ray?" Kyle asked.

"Dad most of the time, Daddy when I was scared or needed him for something," Ray replied. "He died when I was about your age."

"I'm sorry he's dead, Ray," Kyle said.

"I miss him, but I've got Uncle Horatio and Uncle Mac," Ray said. "And a bunch of friends here that look out for me too. They're going to do the same for you, Kyle."

Horatio smiled. "They will," he said. "Kyle, why don't you think about what you want to call me and let me know when you've decided. Horatio is fine for now."

"Okay," Kyle agreed. He took Horatio's offered hand as they started towards the elevator.

"Uncle Horatio, I've got an English project I'm not too sure about and Mac said it would better to ask you," Ray said, picking up the conversation while they were walking.

"What's it about, Ray?" Horatio asked.

"My family, specifically farther back than grandparents," Ray replied. "With Mom gone, I guess I hoped that you would be able to help me out, especially with Gran so sick."

"I can tell you a little about my grandparents," Horatio said, "but I don't know much about the family beyond them. I suppose we could go online and see what we could find."

"That would be awesome, thank you," Ray said. "There's Frank, can I go say hi?"

"Go ahead," Horatio smiled. He picked Kyle up and started across the parking lot. "Kyle, this is Detective Frank Tripp, one of my friends. Frank, this is Kyle. My son."

Frank blinked a couple of times, but didn't say anything. "Nice to meet you, Kyle," he said with a smile. "Are you here to help your daddy with work today?"

"No, Sir," Kyle said, ducking his head.

"What's going on, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Mac came down and asked if we had any child booster seats and I got curious," Frank replied. "Thought I'd come out and see what's going on."

"It's a long story," Horatio said. "Were the two of you able to get the booster installed properly?"

"Nope, we had to get one of the patrol guys to do it for us," Mac said. "It's in and ready to go though."

"Okay, in we go then," Horatio said. He handed Kyle to Mac and looked back at Frank. "Follow us, Frank."

"Where you heading?" Frank asked softly.

"Kyle's stepfather was involved in those bullets, Frank, and we are going to his house to gather up Kyle's belongings," Horatio said.

Frank grinned. "Sneaky, Horatio."

"Isn't it?" Horatio asked. "See you there, Frank."


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio pulled the Hummer to a stop in front of a small but nice house in a newer subdivision. There wasn't any keys found with either Julia or Ron, so he was hoping that there would be one hidden near the front door. "Here we are," he said. "Kyle, did your mother keep a key hidden anywhere?"

"Yeah, to the backdoor," Kyle said. "She was always forgetting her keys and showed me where this one was so I could help her get back in the house. Need me to show you?"

"If you could that would be a big help," Horatio said. "All right, let's go and get Kyle's things. Ray, will you help him back while I gather up family items, please?"

"Sure," Ray grinned.

Mac and Frank trailed a little behind as the group made their way around to the backyard. Kyle went to a large flower pot at the end of the walk and dug down in it, pulling out a key. "Mom said that if we hid it like this, people would be less likely to find it," he said, handing it to Horatio.

"She was right, but it's still dangerous to have keys hidden like that," Horatio said. "I'm very glad none of the bad men were able to find it. Okay, here we go."

The inside of the house was sparsely furnished and Horatio hoped that it was because they hadn't been in long rather than the adults keeping the basic necessities away from Kyle. "I don't hear anything," he said softly.

"We'll check it out," Frank said. "You stay with the boys."

"Come on Ray, Kyle, let's go find some bags and start packing," Horatio said with a smile.

"I have a couple of bags in my room," Kyle said. "It's down here." He led the way down the hall to a room that faced the street. Kyle opened the closet and pulled out to backpacks, dragging them along. "Here, we can use these."

Horatio paused. "Kyle, how heavy are those bags?" he asked.

"I can't lift them," Kyle said. "Ron brought them down with us from up home and said he was going to store them in here. I never looked inside."

"It's probably good that you didn't," Horatio said. He knelt down and unzipped one. "Such an outstanding man. Mac, need you in here."

Mac appeared quickly and looked over the room for danger before he focused on his lover. "What's up?"

"Take a look," Horatio said, holding the bag open.

"Wow," Mac said. "There's enough guns and bullets in there to start a pretty large fight. Are they the ones we've been looking for?"

"They are," Horatio sighed. "Call Eric and let him know that we need him here, and ask him to bring some boxes with him. I have a feeling that we don't want to use any bags we find here in the house."

"Uncle Horatio?" Ray asked, "are we all safe here?"

Horatio stood and crossed to where Ray was sitting on the bed with Kyle. "You are both safe with me," he said. "I will never, never let any harm come to you if it is in my power to prevent it. You both have my word on that, okay?"

"Okay," Ray said. "I just wanted to make sure, because I've got to help keep Kyle safe now, too."

Mac couldn't help the fond smile when he looked over. "Ray, you're a born big brother," he said. 

"Yes he is," Horatio agreed. "Kyle, let's start getting your things ready to go. Some of my friends are going to be here soon and they'll have boxes we can use. You just need to tell us what all you want to bring along."

It was pretty obvious that Kyle was scared, lost and trying his best to hide it. Horatio knew he would have to have a talk with his son that night when they were home and they could be alone. Kyle took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going to need to go shopping tomorrow, H," Mac said, folding a t-shirt and putting it in a box. "There's not much here, and what is here is worn or will be too small really quickly."

"That's easy enough to do," Horatio replied. "We can get new things for both the boys and take care of grocery shopping at the same time. I'll also have to see about getting medical records, birth certificate and all the other paperwork so we can see about school next year."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why he isn't enrolled this year, at least in kindergarten," he said. "Kyle is definitely smart enough to be in school."

"Yes he is," Horatio said. He looked over to where the boys were packing up toys. "Don't make the box too heavy there, guys. We have plenty." He lowered his voice again. "It's possible that Julia wasn't aware that it was time to get Kyle into school. If she was off her medications again, she wouldn't have been connected with reality and might have been leaving things up to Ron."

"I saw the sheet on him, stellar man to have around," Mac said.

"It makes me wonder what Ron wanted with Julia," Horatio said. "Kyle told me that Ron tried to give him to the bad men this morning, Mac. Give a child to gun-runners."

"Guy's lucky he's already dead," Mac said. He was going to say more but broke off when Kyle came over to them. "What's up, Kyle?"

"That's all my toys," Kyle said. "Horatio, Mom had some stuff hidden away that she said was really super important and secret. Do we need to take that with us?"

"I don't know, Kyle, can you show me where it is and we'll see what all she had?"

Kyle nodded and headed out and towards the tiny laundry room at the back of the house. "It's behind there."

"Need some help there, Horatio?" Frank asked. He'd noticed the pair and followed them.

"Yeah, give me a hand moving the washer, Frank," Horatio replied. The pair managed to move it about three feet away from the wall before the hose pulled tight. "Okay, let's see what's back here." Horatio pulled out his flashlight and slipped around to the side, looking into the gap. "I would say that this hasn't been moved since it was placed here."

"Whatcha got?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure, Frank," Horatio said. He picked up two large backpacks and put them on the washer. "Kyle says this are super secret and important to Julia, so I wonder if Ron knew about them."

Kyle shook his head. "He didn't. Mom made sure to hide them when Ron wasn't home."

"Interesting," Horatio said. "Kyle, was your mother taking her medicine every day like the doctors told her to?"

"No, she didn't like how they made her feel," Kyle said. "I liked her better when she took them, but she wouldn't do it. Ron told her she didn't have to if she didn't want to. She scared me sometimes when she didn't take them."

"Hey, come here," Horatio said. He wrapped Kyle in a hug. "I know this is scary and sad for you, son, but you're safe. I wish I could bring your mother back to you."

"But you can't because the bad men killed her," Kyle said. He rested his head on Horatio's shoulder. "I heard you and Mac talking about me and school. Mom didn't want me to go and was going to teach me here, but never started doing it. I can read a little and write a little, but not much."

"We'll help you with your studies," Horatio said. "Did you pack up your books along with your toys?"

"No, Sir, I don't have any," Kyle said. "Mom didn't bring any with us when we moved."

Horatio bit back a curse. "Well then, we'll have to go shopping tomorrow and get you some books then, won't we?" he asked. "Frank, have Eric check those bags for me, please. I want to know what's in them."

"Yeah, will do," Frank said. He took the bags and left the room.

"All right, Kyle, is there anything else hidden that you think we need to look at?" Horatio asked.

"No, that's everything," Kyle replied. "Most of our stuff got sold or left behind when we came here. Ron said it was too much trouble to move it and we could buy anything we wanted or needed when we got here."

"Well then, I'll get in touch with a friend of mine up north and see if we can find the things that were left when you moved," Horatio said. He carried Kyle back down the hall to the bedroom. "Mac, I think it's getting close to dinner time. How are we doing in here?"

"Ray and I are ready to start carrying boxes out to the Hummer," Mac replied. "I know we had takeout for lunch, but what do you think about having pizza for dinner? It'll be quick and we won't have to worry about clean-up."

"As long as we have a salad with it, I think that'll be fine," Horatio said. "Kyle, do you want to help carry things out to the Hummer?"

"Yes, Sir," Kyle said.

Horatio put him down and smiled. "All right, I'm going to check in with my team. Mac, you'll take care of things here?"

"I got it covered, H," Mac said.

"See you guys in a bit then," Horatio said. He went down the hall and into the kitchen. "Eric."

"We're finding more weapons upstairs in the storage space off the master bedroom, but there's empty boxes up there too," Eric said. "Looks like Ron already made some sales. We found a bunch of money too."

"Gun money," Horatio sighed. "Let's see if we can track any of the bills back to a single source. What else?"

"Julia had a lot of jewelry, money and papers in those bags she hid," Eric said. "I think she might have been planning to run with Kyle and this happened first."

"What sort of papers?"

"Kyle's birth certificate for one," Eric said. "Father's name is John Walden."

"My undercover alias," Horatio said. "That's how Julia knew me. What else?"

"Passports for them both, a lot of money and a lot of jewelry," Eric said. "I mean enough to set them up for years if they were on the run. There's family pictures and other legal paperwork. It looks like she was trying to track John Walden down."

Horatio sighed. "I wonder where she got the money," he said.

"Previous relationship," Eric replied. "There's a newspaper clipping in here. Julia dated a man who died when Kyle would have been about three, so he probably doesn't remember him. She got the bulk of his estate and it looks like she turned it into cash. It's legal money, H, and Kyle's now."

"I'll get it into an account for him," Horatio said. "College is taken care of. There's a lot here that I still don't understand, Eric. Keep at it and let me know, will you? I've got to get Ray and Kyle home."

"Yeah, no problem, 'dad'," Eric grinned. "Seriously, you let me know a good day and I want to take the boys over to meet Momma and Poppa. Only grandchildren they'll have from me for a while."

"Thank you, Eric," Horatio said softly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

Eric nodded. "Take care of them, H."

"I will," Horatio said. "Frank..."

"I got this," Frank said. "See you tomorrow, Horatio."

"Be careful," Horatio said. He picked up the bags that Eric had repacked and headed out towards the Hummer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ray, will you show Kyle around the house while Mac and I bring everything inside, please?" Horatio asked as he parked the Hummer in the driveway.

"Sure thing, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. "Is he going to be in with me?"

"We'll have to talk about it," Horatio said. "There's the option for you boys to share for a couple of years, or he can have Speed's room."

Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll show him both," he said. "Come on, Kyle."

"You going to be okay if he picks Speed's room," Mac asked softly.

"It would be a way to stay here for a few more years," Horatio replied just as softly. "I know you said we would need to get a bigger house, but I know Tim would be okay with Kyle having his room."

"You know best," Mac said. He glanced around the stack of boxes. "Think we can do this in two trips?"

Horatio took the top box off the stack with a grin. "I have plans for you once the boys are asleep, Mac Taylor, and you are not hurting yourself before then," he said. "Let's just stack these in the entry way for now and we can move them into whichever room Kyle chooses to have as his own."

"That works," Mac agreed. He headed towards the house while Horatio started to make small, manageable stacks of the boxes. The bags would go in his gun safe for the night and he'd stop at the bank first thing in the morning. "Are you planning to help carry any of this, Lieutenant?" Mac asked when he came out to pick up another stack of boxes.

"I wanted to get the bags inside," Horatio said as he fell into step with his lover. "We're going to have to have a gun safety talk before we do much of anything else tonight."

"You're right," Mac said. "I think we should look into getting a new gun safe, maybe one that opens only to your handcuff key or something they boys won't be able to get a hold of."

Horatio entered the combination into the safe and opened it, slotting both bags into the bottom and then securing his gun with the clip next to it on the shelf. "We're going to have to make several changes with a younger boy here now," he said, shutting the door and making sure it latched.

"Uncle Horatio, would we be able to get bunk beds?" Ray asked appearing in the hall with Kyle behind him.

"I don't see why not," Horatio said. "Come on, help us with these last boxes and we'll sit and talk for a few minutes."

Mac leaned in as Horatio passed him. "You want to secure the sex toy collection, don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Do you blame me?"

"Nope," Mac grinned. "All right, boys, you saw where we were stacking these. Add yours to the pile and we'll call for pizza."

"You are a natural father," Horatio said. He secured the Hummer and carried the last two boxes into the house.

"I think it comes from being lab supervisor all those years," Mac grinned. He locked the door behind them and headed towards the kitchen. "Did you want to talk to Kyle while we're waiting for dinner to get here?"

"Family meeting now, I think," Horatio said. "Why don't we go out on the deck?"

"Sounds good. I'll call for the pizza and come out to join you."

Horatio led the boys out onto the deck. "Let's sit at the table for now and then you can run around later," he said. "Kyle, I know that you've been through a lot today, there's been so many changes and you're going to have a lot that you're trying to handle. I want you to talk with me or with Mac if you need to, okay? Don't be afraid to come and ask us for help."

Kyle nodded. "I really miss my mom," he said.

"I know you do, son. I know you do and that may never get easier," Horatio said. "Your mother was taken from you violently and that's not something that's easy to deal with."

"Uncle Horatio, didn't grandmother Caine die violently?" Ray asked.

"She did, Ray," Horatio replied. "Thank you, Mac. My mother was murdered too, Kyle. I was older than you, but I know how sad it makes you feel knowing that you'll never get to hug her again. We've all lost someone we love dearly and we all know what you're going through. It's okay to be sad and it's okay to cry."

"Okay."

"Now then, let's get a few ground rules put in place," Horatio said. "Ray already knows these, so he can catch me if I miss one. We'll have dinner as a family as often as possible. There are nights when I won't be able to get home because of work, but the three of you can eat together. Mac will need help with the dishes and probably taking out the trash. You'll need to keep your room clean too. If a door is shut, knock and wait for an invitation to enter, especially the bedrooms. Mac and I will do the same if you have your doors shut, okay?"

"Can we help with cooking too?" Kyle asked. "Mom always let me help her cook meals."

"Of course you can," Mac replied. "I do a lot of the cooking because I don't work every day like your dad does and I'd love to have you help out, Kyle. You too, Ray."

"I'm not much of a cook, Uncle Mac," Ray grinned. "I'll stick to washing up after supper."

Horatio smiled at his nephew. "This is the most important rule for both of you," he said. "Mac and I both have guns in the house. They are secure, but you are not to touch them. There are no exceptions to this rule. Guns are dangerous and, until you are trained to handle them, you do not touch them. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Kyle said. "When we get older, can we learn how to handle them?"

Mac looked over. "It's not a bad idea," he said. "I've known some kids Kyle's age who already know how to hunt with a shot gun."

"We'll see, but the answer will probably be yes," Horatio said. "My gun safe keeps a log of when it is opened and the combination is a secret. Don't mention to any of your friends at school that there are guns in the house. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"We understand, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. 

"Okay, thank you," Horatio said with a smile. "Kyle, we're going to work with you at home on reading and writing to get you ready for school next year. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

"We'll get you some workbooks at the store tomorrow," Horatio said.

"Uncle Horatio, Mom kept a lot of my books," Ray said. "They're probably still at her house. Don't you have a key to get in there?"

"I do and I'll go get them if you think they'll help," Horatio said.

Ray nodded. "I think they will, and there's some Spanish books there too," he said.

"Sounds like a full day tomorrow," Mac grinned. "I'm guessing from the question about a bunk bed you two want to share a room?"

"I don't want to be alone," Kyle said softly.

"And I don't want him to have to be alone," Ray said. "There's plenty of space in my room for both of us."

Horatio couldn't help the swell of pride he felt for his nephew just then. "Thank you, Ray," he said. "I know there's a lot of changes for all of us and it's going to take us all a while to get to where we feel like a family, but I think, with two wonderful boys like you, it won't be nearly as long as it could be."


	8. Chapter 8

Mac was already in bed when Horatio joined him in their room. "Are they asleep?" he asked.

"For now," Horatio sighed, shutting the door firmly behind him. "I think it's possible Kyle is going to have nightmares and we might end up with him in here later in the night."

"That just means we need to get our alone time in now," Mac grinned. "I put all but our two favorite toys on the shelf in the closet. They're not tall enough to see up there and we can work something out when they get older."

"Where did you stash our two favorites?" Horatio asked. He dropped his clothes in the hamper, having changed into jeans and a t-shirt for dinner, and joined Mac in the bed. "I was hoping to be able to unwrap you tonight, Mac."

"When the boys are on an overnight," Mac said. He grabbed Horatio and pulled him in for a kiss. Horatio moaned softly at the touch and opened to his lover. They stayed together until Horatio's knee caught in the blankets and he tumbled down onto the bed. Mac fell back, trying not to laugh loudly enough to disturb the kids. "Sorry, I should have stripped the bed."

Horatio pushed up onto his hands and knees with a grin. "I'm still waiting for you to write that romance novel, Mac," he said. He crawled up into position over his lover and sat back, fingers going to Mac's nipples. "I want to see one romance novel on the shelves where the sex is realistic. None of this clothing melting off, lube in the perfect place, no fumbling around; I want something true to life."

"I'll have to see what I can come up with. Now, what are you going to do to me, Lieutenant?"

"I am going to bring you to the edge without touching your erection, Mac," Horatio whispered. "You aren't going to be able to touch yourself to get off, you are going to lie there and let me do the work."

"Good thing I hid the pen vibrator then," Mac said.

Horatio grinned. "I don't need it," he said. He caught each nipple between his nails and slowly increased the pressure, watching Mac's face and backing off when Mac's eyes started to close in a wince. "You okay?"

"Tender," Mac managed.

"I'm sure it is," Horatio said. "I'll have to see about clamps one of these days, Mac. Maybe with a decorative weight on them that swings with every move you make, tugging on your sensitive nipples. Imagine how that would send waves of sensation down to your cock. Would it make you hard for me, Mac? It is now, I can feel it against me." He let go and leaned down, catching the right nipple in his mouth.

Mac bit back a moan, eyes fluttering closed. He wasn't sure what all Horatio had planned out for him, but any time sex started with Horatio focused on Mac's chest, Mac was always left limp and gasping by the end of it. Learning to be quiet was going to be the hard part. "H, let me grab a pillow or something," he whispered, fingers threading through Horatio's hair. "You keep this up, I'm going to be screaming and we don't want the boys in here."

Horatio pulled back. "It's a shame you hid all of our toys away, Mac," he said. "I could have gagged you with one of them."

"God, Horatio, are you trying to kill me?" Mac gasped, his body twitching at the thought.

"I'm glad my plans are working out," Horatio said. He fished the lube out and moved down. "Get the pillow if you need to, love. Now, you never told me if you were using a toy or not while I was on medical prohibition. How loose are you going to be for me, Mac?"

"You found the toy, you know what I was doing in there," Mac said, gasping as fingers slid into his body. "You've turned me into an addict, Horatio. If I can't have your touch, I have to pretend with the toy and it's never as good as it is with you."

Horatio stretched up and kissed Mac gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Now hurry up."

"All right, if you're sure," Horatio said. He slicked lube over his erection and thrust home, biting his lip to keep quiet. "So hot for me, Mac."

"Now what?" Mac asked.

"Now it would be really nice if I had those clamps," Horatio replied. He caught Mac's legs and moved them so he could thrust in an even rhythm. "I think I might have to go and pay a visit to Artie, Mac. Would you let me try them out on you?"

Mac nodded and reached for the pillow again. "Not going to last long, Horatio," he warned.

"I think you will," Horatio grinned. He stopped, buried deeply in Mac's body, and reached up, pinching Mac's nipples between his nails again. "Wrap your legs around me, love. That's it, now hold on." He started to move in shallow thrusts, not moving his hands. Horatio knew he had to be careful, that he could bruise his lover badly, but knew that the sensations from the pinch would throw Mac up onto a higher plane of sensation. "I can feel you tensing around me, Mac. Are you getting ready to climax? Will you squeeze your muscles around me, milk my orgasm from my body?"

Mac was very glad for the pillow. The combination of sensations threw him over the edge faster than he would have thought possible. An aftershock washed through his body when Horatio released his nipples, allowing the blood flow to return. He blinked his eyes open when Horatio moved the pillow to the side and grinned. "You need to get those, H," he managed.

"Your wish is my command," Horatio whispered. He braced himself and thrust hard into Mac's body before he came and slumped down. "We need to build our stamina back up."

"We do," Mac agreed, wrapping Horatio in a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio was at the breakfast table with Ray and Kyle when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," he said, knowing Mac was still asleep. He went to the door and looked out before unlocking and opening it. "Calleigh and Alexx, good morning, ladies. What can I do for my two favorite girls today?"

"We heard mention of shopping and wondered if we could take the boys out," Calleigh said with a smile. "You know, make a day of it."

"Come in, please," Horatio said. "They boys are in the kitchen. I think that we all could make a day of it, but Kyle is still very uncertain and I don't want to leave him alone with strangers if I can avoid it." He locked the door and started back towards the kitchen. "Mac was still asleep last time I checked."

"Did you wear him out, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Not telling," Horatio replied with a grin. "Can I get either of you coffee?"

"Aunt Alexx," Ray exclaimed, "Aunt Calleigh!"

Calleigh managed not to stumble back when Ray impacted with a hug, but it was a near thing. "You're getting so big, Ray, look at you," she said with a grin. "Coffee'd be great, Horatio. Is this Kyle?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kyle said with a shy smile.

"Hey sugar, I saw you yesterday, remember?" Alexx asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, ma'am, you were at the building where my mom was killed," Kyle said. "Do you work with dead bodies?"

Horatio smiled down at his son. "I think someone might be watching the science shows on TV," he said. "Alexx is our Medical Examiner, Kyle. That means she figures out how people died and helps my lab solve cases. Good morning, Mac."

"Looks like I'm just in time for the party," Mac commented, heading straight for the coffee pot. "Morning everyone."

"We didn't wake you, did we, Mac?" Calleigh asked.

"Nope, I was already in the shower," Mac replied. "What brings two of my favorite ladies over so early in the morning?"

"They wanted to take the boys shopping," Horatio said. "I thought maybe we could make a day out for all of us."

Mac, Calleigh and Alexx all picked up on the unspoken thought that four adults were better than two when there was still a threat on the street from several fronts. "I think that'd be fun," Mac said. "Kyle, Ray, what do you guys think?"

"Sure," Ray said with a grin. He went back over and sat down next to Kyle. "These are two of the family from the lab, Kyle. They're both really super-sweet and fun to be with. I know it's scary having so many strangers around, but I'll be with you the whole time."

Calleigh and Alexx both bit back the automatic awwww that was trying to escape. Kyle nodded. "Okay," he said. "I know I have to get to know everyone."

"You go at your speed, son," Horatio said. "Mac, Ray and I will all be there for you, and you'll get to know the extended family at the lab too. My lab team is very much my family and we're always helping each other out."

Kyle nodded again. "I'll do my best," he said. "Mom didn't have a lot of friends, so I haven't been around adults much."

Alexx smiled softly. "Honey, we're just like kids, only bigger," she said. "Especially your dad and Mac. Horatio, what all are we shopping for today?"

"Well, we need a sturdy bunk-bed for their room," Horatio said. "Another dresser, clothes for both boys, books and maybe a new toy each. I know I could use some new jeans too."

"Horatio Caine, you wear jeans?" Calleigh asked, teasing him. "Why I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Mac couldn't help but start laughing. "Cal, you haven't lived until you've seen him in black denim and silk," he said.

"I can imagine," Calleigh grinned. "Well, I'm all for book and clothes shopping, but I think I'll leave the furniture to you men. My style wouldn't match what Horatio has in the house."

"We might as well make up a grocery list as long as we're out," Horatio said. "I also need to go by Yelina's house and pick up Ray's books. I'll do that when we're done."

"Well, it sounds to me like there's a full day planned out then," Alexx said. "Everyone eat a good breakfast. I don't want to worry about blood sugars once we're out and moving. You need to buy a booster chair too, Horatio Caine. The one you have from the department isn't nearly as good as some of the others on the market."

Horatio saluted. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for your patience in waiting for updates on my stories. I've been finishing up a novel that will be available on amazon soon. If you've read my Dragon Chronicles, you saw that I have a dragon novel as well. The first one is available on amazon, and the one I just finished writing (and am editing) is the sequel to it.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.amazon.com/Lexxie-Scott/e/B00BHME9QQ
> 
> That's the link to my author page. All books are available in both paperback and e-book format.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think that's everything but the books from Ray's house," Horatio said, double-checking the list he'd made before the left the house that morning. "So, why don't we take everything home and you all can get started on the cookout while I run to Yelina's and pick up the books?"

"Sounds good to me," Mac said. "You're not leaving us alone to put together the bunk bed though."

Horatio smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Alexx, Calleigh, can we tempt you ladies with supper?"

"That sounds lovely, Horatio, thank you," Calleigh said with a smile. She leaned in a little and dropped her voice. "Would you like me to start going over gun safety with the boys? I know that has to be a concern for you."

"Actually, that would be good, Calleigh, thank you," Horatio said. "I can't think of anyone who knows guns better."

"I need to get home, Horatio, but thank you for the offer," Alexx said. "Ray, Kyle, it's been a delight spending the day with you both and I'll see you again soon."

"Okay, bye Aunt Alexx," Ray said with a grin.

"Bye," Kyle echoed, still a little shy.

"Well then, let's get moving," Horatio said. "The sooner we have everything off-loaded and put away, the sooner we can have dinner."  
****

When he pulled to a stop in front of Yelina's house, Horatio noticed that there was a light on in the living room, when there hadn't been the last time he'd driven past. He tapped the steering wheel a few times and pulled out his cell phone. "Mac, hey, there's a light on at Yelina's house when there shouldn't be," Horatio said.

"You think someone's home. Could she have gotten back into the country without us knowing about it?"

"Easily," Horatio said. "Would you call Stetler and ask him if he'd meet me here? I don't want to go in alone, not knowing what's in there."

"You know he's going to bring Frank with him."

"I do, and if you didn't have the boys, I'd ask you to come too, but I need you and Calleigh to stay home and stand guard," Horatio said. "It's possible that we've got someone else in here and it's not related to anything with Yelina, but I don't think so."

"Promise me you'll wait for Rick to show before you leave the Hummer," Mac said.

Horatio smiled. "I'm going to pull out and go down the street to park," he said. "I'm sure that whoever is inside has already seen the Hummer, but I don't know that they've been able to see me. I'm parked oddly."

"Cal's talking to Rick and they're heading out now," Mac said. "He says about ten minutes."

"All right, then I'm going to move," Horatio said. He put the Hummer in drive and pulled out, heading down the street a little ways. "I wonder who we're going to find in there, Mac."

"My guess is just who you're thinking of," Mac said. "All right, the boys are coming back up on the deck. I've got to go. See you when you get home."

"Love you, Mac."

"Love you too."

Horatio tucked his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He had hoped that one of the contacts down in Brazil would have given them some warning about Yelina leaving the country and heading back towards the states. Having the threat of the bullets around too, he didn't know if he needed to be worried about that or not, but planned to not ask a lot of questions if there were shots fired.

He didn't move until Frank's car pulled in behind him. "Gentlemen, thanks for coming," Horatio said, meeting them near the back of the Hummer.

"You think it's Yelina in there, Horatio?" Frank asked. 

"I don't know what to think, but I don't want to do this alone," Horatio replied. "Rick, did anyone give you any indication she was coming back to Florida?"

"No, I was surprised to get your call," Stetler said. "How do you want to do this, Horatio?"

"I have a key to the front door and Ray asked me to get some of his things so, legally, I have a right to go in the front door as long as I don't touch anything else, right?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Borderline argument and probably won't stand up under judicial review," Stetler said. "But good enough for us to go in the front door without breaking anything. I don't like the idea of all three of us pinned down though."

Horatio grinned. "Which is why I'd like to have you and Frank go in the front, Rick," he said. "I'll go around and go in the back where they won't be suspecting anyone. I know the layout of the house, which means I can move without problems."

"If Yelina's in there, she'll be expecting something like that," Frank pointed out. "She knows you, Horatio."

"Yes she does, Frank, but when she hears the key in the front door, it will throw her," Horatio said. "Be ready to be confronted, gentlemen."

Stetler sighed as Horatio disappeared into the yard on the other side of the Hummer. "I wish he wouldn't do that," he said. He held up the key Horatio had passed him. "Well, here's hoping that whoever is in there doesn't have guns trained on the door."

"Helping a kid's the best way to go," Frank said. He took the key and started back towards the house. "I'm bigger than you are, Rick. I've also got a vest on. You stay behind me until we're clear."

"Be careful," Stetler said.

"Always am." Frank unlocked the door and went inside. "Now where did Horatio say those books he wanted us to grab were? Ray's bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, up the stairs and on the left," Stetler said. "Oh, hello Yelina. Didn't know you were home."

She stepped out into the hallway, gun in hand but down to the side. "I've been home for a couple of days now," Yelina said. "Working with some friends I made down in Brazil."

"We've been seeing some of your work," Frank said. "Well hell, there's someone I never wanted to see again. Nice company you're keeping there, Yelina."

"Where's Horatio?" she asked.

Memmo froze when a gun pushed up against the back of his head. "Right here," Horatio said softly. "Memmo, it's not nice to see you again. Put the gun down now or it's all over."

"You wouldn't," Memmo said.

Horatio chuckled. "Wouldn't I?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Memmo put his hands out to the side. "I'm not threatening anyone," he said. "I thought someone was breaking into the house and came to check."

"Nice try," Horatio said. "Gun on the ground now, Memmo. No tricks. I can move faster than you can. You've seen me work, you know exactly what I'm capable of, don't you?"

"You too, Yelina," Stetler said.

"Seems to me that you are the ones who are in the wrong," Yelina said. "I have every right to defend my house."

Horatio moved before anyone else could, wrapping his arm around Memmo's neck from behind to keep him in place and shooting, bullet hitting Yelina in the wrist, causing her to drop the gun. "No one dies here today," he said. "Now then, Frank, do you have your cuffs with you? I think we need to find out exactly how Memmo here got out of prison and then take him back."

"I always forget how fast you move, Horatio," Frank said. "Just don't even try it, dirt bag. I'll feel happier knowing he's back where he belongs, but what about Yelina?"

"We've got quite a few questions for her," Stetler said. "In connection with at least three hate crimes that I can think of, one of neglect, and one of endangering the elderly. Horatio, I'll take care of this if you need to get home."

"I do, Rick," Horatio said. He moved over and looked down at Yelina. "I have to go explain to my nephew that his mother is back and the only thing she could think of was killing others. You, Yelina, you will never be in the running for a good mother."  
****

"You do realize this is going to put you and Mac right back into the spotlight as a gay couple," Stetler said. He'd called for patrol and Frank had gone along to book both Memmo and Yelina into holding until a number of questions could be answered.

"The state is already watching us closely because of the boys," Horatio said softly. "If anyone wants to claim that Mac and I are unsuited to be parents, they are welcome to try, but they will ultimately fail."

"I wish we could keep Ray out of this," Stetler said. "He's such a good kid."

Horatio smiled. "Yes he is, and he's been through this before. I think that with the right support, as hard as it will be for him, he'll come out a stronger young man for it," he said. "I'll be honest though, Rick, I'm not looking forward to telling him the truth here. No boy should learn that his mother tried to have people killed."

"You're right enough about that," Stetler said. "Come in early tomorrow if you can. I have a feeling the chief is going to want to talk with you about some things."

"I'll be there. Thanks for your help tonight, Rick. I wasn't expecting so many problems when all I wanted was to get these books."

"Around you, Horatio, Miami is never boring," Stetler said. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

When Horatio got home he locked the door behind him and went towards the kitchen where he could hear his family talking. "I'm home."

"Hey love," Mac said. He noticed the gun still on Horatio's belt and nodded. "I'll get mine."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "Ray, I need to talk with you in private. Let's go outside for a minute."

"Is everything okay, Horatio?" Kyle asked, looking up from the page he was coloring.

"It will be, son. You stay here with Mac for me," Horatio replied. He followed Ray out into the yard and sat down near the tree he and Mac had planted for Speed. "Ray, I'm going to tell you some things that many people would want me to keep secret because I believe you're old enough to hear them. That's not to say that it will be easy and that you won't get upset or cry, but I believe in being honest."

Ray nodded. "I know, Uncle Horatio," he said. "You're my role model for what I want to be like when I grow up. You've never lied to me, not once. Not even when Mom wanted me not to know how Dad died. You told me the truth, even though Mom didn't talk to you for months after that."

"You are a very brave young man, Ray, so I want you to listen to me and then ask questions, okay?" Horatio asked. "Do you remember how you weren't feeling good before you ran away to stay with your Gran? The doctor did some tests and found out there was a poison in your body called arsenic. It's a heavy poison and those pills you've been taking have been flushing it out of your system and the doctor doesn't believe you'll suffer any long term effects from it. When Calleigh went to your house, she found the poison was in the sugar in your kitchen. We don't know how it got there, although I do have a suspicion."

"Mom," Ray said softly. "Is this because of Madison, Uncle Horatio? Was Mom trying to kill me to clear the way for some new kid in her life?"

"I hope not, Ray, but I don't know," Horatio said. "We've found out that she's been associated with a few other things too, things that aren't legal and the department has a lot of questions for her. We've been hoping that she would stay down in Brazil, but she didn't. When I went to pick up the books at her house tonight, she was there along with a man who should have still been in prison."

Ray took a deep breath. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked.

"You will be staying right here," Horatio said. He moved over so he could hug his nephew. "The state gave Mac and me full custody of you, Ray, and that means no matter what happens, you stay right here with us. Mac will still be going to school with you, I don't know how much longer that is going to last, but I would say at least another month."

"What about Kyle?" Ray asked.

"I'll take him to the lab with me," Horatio replied. "He'll be safe there and I won't go out into the field unless I really need to, and if I do, I'll have him stay with Natalia. He really seems to like her."

"Uncle Horatio, what's going to happen to Mom?"

"I don't know," Horatio said. "I don't. The department will take care of that and I'm not going to be involved unless it's as a witness. Your mother left you, Ray, without making sure you were safe or cared for. That is unforgivable and not something I'll forget. You were with your Gran and you were safe, but what if you hadn't been? What if you'd been alone?"

Ray nodded. "I could have been kidnapped and no one would have known about it because Mom didn't file a report," he said. "You were in the hospital and wouldn't have known I was missing. Mom could end up in prison?"

"She could, but she could also be sent back down to Brazil," Horatio said. "Rick Stetler is trying to find out if she came back here because she wanted to finish up her quest for Maddy, or if she was running away from something down there. What you need to remember is that you don't ever have to see her again."

"What if I want to?" Ray asked.

"If you want to, then I'll make the arrangements for you," Horatio replied. "But Ray, if you choose to go and see her, I want you to remember something for me, okay? She is going to do everything in her power to make you upset and hate her. Be mad at her, Ray, but don't hate her. If you hate your mother, then you're falling right into the trap she wants you to."

Ray looked up at Horatio. "Do you hate anyone, Uncle Horatio?" he asked.

"Not personally," Horatio replied. "I hate groups of people; pedophiles, rapists, murders, but never individual people because hating someone, Ray, is falling down to their level in the darkness. There's enough darkness in the world, we have to work to bring some light to it. Does that make sense?"

"I think so, but I need to think about it," Ray said. "Uncle Mac is still coming to school with me?"

"He is, and we're both going to be armed around the house for the next few days, Ray," Horatio said. "I think the end is coming though. We'll get these bullets off the streets and take care of the Mala Noche for a while. Then we'll be safe, okay?"

Ray nodded. "Okay," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

"You want to fill me in?" Mac asked later that night when they were in bed.

"Yelina is back and was with a man who should have been in prison," Horatio replied softly. He rolled over and rested his head on Mac's chest. "I think if I hadn't realized something was wrong and just walked in there, I would be dead, Mac. Both Yelina and Memmo came out with guns ready to shoot. I had to tell Ray the truth and now I'm not sure if he's going to want to go see her or not."

Mac wrapped an arm around his lover. "The closure might be good for him, no matter what Yelina says to him," he said. "You left the choice up to him, didn't you?"

"I did, because he's old enough to make it," Horatio said. "There are days, Mac, when I wonder if the Caine family is cursed and I just don't know it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been helping Ray with that project, researching back into our family, and there are things I'm finding that are unnerving at best," Horatio said. "I had thought we'd only go back to my grandparents, but the teacher changed the assignment and wants everyone to track back to the original country their ancestors came from."

"Yours is pretty obvious," Mac said with a fond smile. "This red hair of yours marks your ancestry pretty clearly."

Horatio chuckled. "Yes it does, but we're a mix even back in Ireland," he said. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but there's an English name that popped up on the family tree and I can't work out where it came from."

"You're thinking an English aristocrat and an Irish peasant, aren't you?" Mac asked.

"I am," Horatio replied. "Ray has enough information for the project, but I'm going to keep going with it because I'm curious about my family. I don't know if I believe in curses or not, but a lot of bad things have happened to people associated with the Caine family down through the years."

Mac shifted and pushed Horatio onto his back, pinning him down. "Good things too, love," he said, leaning down to kiss his lover softly. "In fact, I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You and our boys."

"I like the sound of that," Horatio said. "Our boys." They paused when there was a knock at the door. Mac rolled back to his side of the bed and they made sure they were both covered. "Come in."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Uncle Horatio, but I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions," Ray said, peeking in the door.

"Of course you can, Ray, come on in," Horatio said. "Mac and I were just talking about the family tree project. What's on your mind?"

Ray sat down on the end of the bed and crossed his legs. "I guess I'm just worried what's going to happen at school," he said. "I remember what the kids said when Dad died, how they said he was dirty and that made me dirty. Are kids going to say that I'm homophobic because Mom is?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Ray," Horatio said. "What I told you back then holds true, and those who are your true friends will stand by you no matter what others are saying. I know it's hard, Ray. I've been right where you are now and it's so hard to come out the other side, but you will make it through. Mac and I will do everything we can to help you out, okay?"

"I know, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. "Is there any way Mom would be able to take me away from you guys?"

"Not legally," Horatio said. "Remember, Ray, that she left you alone when she went to Brazil. She didn't make any sorts of arrangements for you, didn't make sure there would be someone to watch you, and just left. That was the biggest mistake of her life because you, Ray, were smart enough to be sure you were safe. When she left you like she did, you became a ward of the state and the state, Ray, they gave you to Mac and me. We are officially your guardians and there is nothing Yelina will be able to do to get you away from us."

"Not unless she breaks the law somehow," Ray said.

"If she does that, Ray, then we'll stop her," Horatio said. "You'll have Mac with you at school and both of us here at home. I know this is a scary time for you, but we'll all be okay in the end. I'll know a little more tomorrow after I talk with the chief and with Rick."

Ray nodded. "I'm kinda scared to go to school tomorrow."

"We'd be surprised if you weren't," Mac said. "Ray, the best thing you can do is go to school tomorrow and act like nothing is wrong. You can be screaming inside because you're so upset, but don't let anyone know that. You show them you're strong in the face of personal and family problems and they're less likely to pick on you."

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Yep," Mac said with a smile. "You're more like your uncle than you know, Ray, and I know you'll be able to do this without any problems at all. We're not changing a thing about our routine tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Ray said. "I still don't know if I want to go see Mom or not."

"That's not something you have to decide right away," Horatio said. "We can talk about it tomorrow if there's a time limit for you, but otherwise, you have all the time you need on it, okay?"

"Okay."

Horatio smiled at his nephew. "Okay," he said. "You going to be able to sleep now, sport?"

"I'll try. Night."

"Night, Ray," Mac said. He waited until the door was shut and then looked over at Horatio. "He's strong, but you can tell he's been hurt before."

"You can, and it's possible people are going to pick up on that," Horatio said. "We need to keep an eye on him, Mac."


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning, Rick," Horatio said when he caught up with the IAB officer in the parking lot.

"Horatio," Rick said. "This must be Kyle. Frank was telling me what happened."

"It is. Kyle, this is Rick Stetler, one of my friends," Horatio said. 

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Kyle said.

Rick smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kyle," he said. "Are you going to be with your dad today?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Mac's at school with Ray," Horatio said. "Natalia has agreed to watch Kyle for me while we talk, Rick. Give me half an hour to get him settled?"

"Sounds good. I was just talking with the chief and we're ready to move forward with the case," Rick said. "I'll meet you in my office."

"Be there in a bit," Horatio said. "Kyle, this meeting is the only thing I have going on today that's going to have me out of my office. Are you sure you're okay to stay with Natalia?"

"She's really nice," Kyle said.

"She is, isn't she?" Horatio smiled. "Okay, this has to stay on your shirt today. It shows that you're a special guest. Let's go see if we can find Natalia."

"Nat's in trace," Eric said, walking up. "Hey there, Kyle, how are you doing today?"

"Fine," Kyle said.

Horatio nodded at Eric. "Any word on those bullets, Eric?"

"Yeah, we've got a lead down at the docks," Eric said, falling into step with Horatio. "Frank's putting a team together and we're going to go check it out. Cal said you're staying in the lab today, so she has point on this one."

"She does, and she'll do fine," Horatio said. "Natalia is going to watch Kyle for me and I have a meeting with IAB. I'll be on the cell if you need me for anything though."

"I'll call as soon as I know something," Eric said. "See you guys later."

"Horatio, these bullets, are they like what was at my house?" Kyle asked.

"They are, and we're trying to catch the bad men who tried to hurt you and killed your mom," Horatio replied. "There she is, good morning Natalia."

"Hey boys," Natalia said with a smile. "Kyle, I didn't know what all you'd have with you, so I brought in some coloring books and crayons that we can play with if you want to."

Horatio set his son down and took off the backpack he'd had slung over one shoulder. "We have some reading books, activity books and lunch," he said. "Coloring books sound like fun too. I'll leave you two to have fun. Natalia, I'm going to be over in Rick Stetler's office, but I've got my cell if you need me for anything, okay?"

"I think we'll be good," Natalia said. "See you when you get back, Horatio."

"Be careful," Kyle added.

"I will be," Horatio said.


	15. Chapter 15

Rick looked up when Horatio tapped on the door and then shut it behind him. "Kyle has your eyes, Horatio," he said. 

"He was a surprise, but a treasured one," Horatio said with a smile. "Rick, what did the chief decide?"

"That he wants to be sure of the evidence in the case, but we're going to prosecute here before she's allowed back out of the country," Rick said. "Turns out that Yelina got a little too involved with the Mala Noche down there and the government wants her back badly. I think that's why she's back here, and why Memmo was with her."

"How did Memmo get out of prison, Rick?" Horatio asked. "And why weren't we notified immediately of the fact?"

"Because he'd only broken out the day before and they were still searching the grounds for him," Rick replied with a sigh. "Sounds like he'd taken to going to more obscure places in the prison and they chose not to alert us until they were sure he wasn't still locked up and just hiding."

Horatio shook his head. "Sounds to me like someone needs to take a closer look at a few things there," he said. "Memmo's back in prison now?"

"He is, and he wants to talk to you," Rick said. "Something about trying to make a deal. He wouldn't go into detail and the warden didn't seem like he really wanted to know too much about it."

"A deal," Horatio said. "I think I'll go, Rick, but only because I'm curious to see exactly what he wants to put on the table."

"It could be a trap."

"Yes it could, which is why I'll go on the weekend when Mac, Eric and Calleigh are all available to watch the boys," Horatio said. "Now then, what about Yelina? What charges is the department planning to press?"

"You're impossible. The chief wants to press for attempted child purchase, child endangerment, attempted murder, child abandonment, inciting violence, accessory to attempted homicide, and corruption of a minor," Rick said. "I pointed out that at least three of those will be thrown out before we get anywhere in the trial process, but he wants them on record. I know you'll stay away from the evidence because of how closely linked to the cases you are, but you need to know what they're doing."

"Rick, it's very possible the Mala Noche will get to Yelina before she has a chance to get to trial," Horatio pointed out."They'll be very worried that she's going to talk about what happened down in Brazil. It's equally possible the government down there will take action before they get her."

"She's as secure and safe as we can make her," Rick said. "I don't know that it means anything, but we're doing our best. You and Mac will both have to testify at the trial, which will put you back in the spotlight."

Horatio smiled. "Rick, we don't care about that," he said. "I know you and your partner are more concerned about your relationship being revealed, but Mac and I know that anything said or done to us is out of either hate or misunderstanding, and we can deal with it. The state is already monitoring us for the boys, and they have no problems with us raising them."

"So far, but if it gets much more dangerous around you, they might change their minds," Rick said. "Anyway, Frank and I have been talking. We're going to go public with our relationship."

"It's a big step, Rick. Are you certain it's one you want to take?" Horatio asked. "Especially for Frank. Dating a man is one thing, the officers might overlook that now, but dating someone from IAB...."

Rick started laughing. "You have such a way with words, Horatio," he said. "Yeah, we're sure. You and Mac didn't get to make this choice, and Frank and I are worried that the same thing could happen to us. We'd rather be open and right up next to you and Mac than worrying over things. It's putting stress on both of us."

"It's your choice and I respect it," Horatio said. "Mac and I will be behind you the whole way, Rick. I think that we'll give a few people heart attacks when they realize that we're friends now, but think of how much fun watching their reactions will be."

"Having you and Mac there would be a big help," Rick said.

Horatio smiled. "You'll have the whole family there, Rick," he said. "Let the chief know that I'll be there in whatever capacity he needs me during the trial. I need to get back to the lab and check on Kyle."

"I'll tell him. Be safe out there, Horatio."

"You too."


	16. Chapter 16

"What did Horatio want to talk to you about?" Eric asked as he and Ryan were putting their things away after work. They'd taken to spending most of their time at Eric's apartment, Ryan liking the less organized, but more homey atmosphere. Something he'd never though possible with his OCD, but with Eric around, it worked. 

"He needs us to be at work early tomorrow for a press conference," Ryan replied. He kissed Eric's cheek and headed for the kitchen. "It seems that Rick and Frank have decided to go public with their relationship and Horatio wants the lab there to support them. They're also going to be talking about those bullets we finally got off the streets, and Horatio is sure that his relationship with Mac is going to end up in the questions somehow."

"That's a big step," Eric said. He handed Ryan a couple of containers and then started some water for rice. "A really big one, especially if you think about what happened to Horatio when word about him got out. Frank and Rick are taking a huge risk."

Ryan nodded. "Which is why Horatio wants us there, I think," he said. "To show the department that everyone in the lab is supporting them and their decision. I know he's going to talk with some other friends as well. The more support we can show, the better the community relations after all."

"I know we're still early in our relationship, Ryan, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to do something like this," Eric admitted. "Especially at a press conference. It's one thing to let our friends and families know about it. To tell the world, it's scary."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not pushing for you to do anything like this," Ryan said. "I'm just happy to know that we're together and in this for the long haul. Eric, you just said it, the people important to us know the truth. This is our life, our relationship. There's no reason the whole of the city needs to know the truth. I'm positive that Frank and Rick went through hours of talking before they decided to come out. It's scary, it's really scary. That's why I want to be right there with them."

Eric laughed suddenly. "How much do you want to bet that the issues come not from the homosexual part of the relationship, but that Rick's in IAB?" he asked.

"I'm sure Frank's thought about that too," Ryan replied. He loved it when Eric laughed. It didn't happen enough, in his opinion. "All we can do is be right there behind them."

"That's going to scare some people," Eric said. "Horatio Caine and Rick Stetler as friends. Hearts might stop. Do you think we need to warn Alexx to have her medical kit with her when we get the press conference started?"

"Might not be a bad idea," Ryan said with a grin. "I'll text her when we're done with dinner."  
****

"This is a good turnout," Horatio said softly, looking around.

Stetler sighed. "How many favors did you call in, Horatio?" he asked.

"None, Rick, they're all here to support you, Frank, Mac and me," Horatio replied. "The chief wants me to speak first. If you and Frank want to come up with me, then you're more than welcome to."

"I think we might," Stetler said. He looked at the crowd again. He could pick out Eric's parents, Mac with the boys, a few Captains and detectives, Artie, all of the lab staff, Alexx Woods and her family, along with several of men he thought were teachers at Ray's school, but wasn't positive about. "I wasn't expecting this level of support, Horatio. I also can't believe you asked Artie."

"He's a good man, Rick," Horatio said with a smile. "Okay, here we go. Ready?"

"How could I be ready for this?" Stetler muttered. He caught Frank's eye and nodded at the microphone. "Lead the way, Horatio. I hope that you know what you're doing."

Horatio grinned. "Always, Rick."


	17. Chapter 17

"What's the department gossip mill say, Calleigh?" Horatio asked later in the day, once the press conference was over and things were settling down back into the normal, insane routine.

"Sixty percent aren't surprised that Rick is gay, two of the detectives apparently won some sort of bet going that Frank was dating Rick, given how much time they've been spending together in Rick's office," Calleigh said, not looking up from her computer. "Two officers made the mistake of making a comment about Frank where their captain could hear them and they're heading to our sensitivity training class and will be working with IAB for the next two weeks on investigations involving hate crimes against fellow officers. Not nearly as creative as what you came up with, but close. Alexx is keeping an eye on everything, as always, and Ryan told off one of the newer lab techs for homophobic language."

"So about what we were expecting then," Horatio sighed. "If I had the power to do it, Calleigh, I would eliminate hate and bigotry from humanity. I know that other problems would likely come into play, but it would be a start. Have you heard anything about me and Mac?"

She finally looked up with a smile. "Why Horatio, you're old news," Calleigh said. "That's not to say that people don't approve, but they've gotten smart about what they say about it. My guess is that the program the chief has you working with is helping, even if it's just to keep the idiots from running their mouths while they're at work."

"That's something. You'll keep an ear on things for me," Horatio said. "It seems like you hear all the gossip before I do."

"Of course I do. It's because people don't realize that I turn around and report right back to you with it," Calleigh said. "I'm sure they're smart enough to figure it out eventually though."

"They haven't in almost ten years, Calleigh, I think we're safe with this arrangement," Horatio said with a smile. "I'm going to check on Frank. Would you be willing to make sure that Eric and Ryan are okay, please? Sometimes hearing things is a bigger problem when they aren't directed at you, but still apply."

"Sure. I was going to go get more coffee anyway."

"Thank you, Calleigh," Horatio said.  
****

"Frank."

"Hey Horatio," Frank said, looking up from a report. "Didn't get a chance to thank you for that support out there. Wasn't exactly what I was planning, but hell, guess if people are gonna know, might as well all know at once."

Horatio sat down next to him. "It was a bit of a circus, wasn't it?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that I'm here if you need anything, just like always, Frank. I know you can take care of yourself, but being known to be in a same-sex relationship isn't easy."

"Hell Horatio, I know that," Frank said. "You almost died because of it. Trust me, Rick and me, we did a lot of talking before deciding we wanted to be in charge of when people found out the truth about us. Only bad comments I've had so far are people being stupid and calling me a snitch. They want to think that, they've got the problem, not me."

"I think that is the part that's going to surprise the most people, Frank," Horatio said. "You're a member of the lab family, and you know we protect our own."

"Truthfully, I'm worried about Rick. This is showing he's human, and that could make his job harder."

"Or it could make it easier. If people see Rick as human, that he legitimately cares about officers and lab staff as people, he's more approachable," Horatio said. "I know I've found it easier to work with him since the two of you started dating, or at least, since the two of you came to an understanding."

Frank laughed. "When did you figure it all out, Horatio?"

"When I saw the two of you on vacation together," Horatio said. "It wasn't hard to put the pieces together and realize what all of our conversations had been hovering around. I'm happy that you're happy, Frank. Rick's good for you."

"I think we're good for each other," Frank said.

"That too," Horatio said. "That too."


	18. Chapter 18

"It was nice of Alexx to take the boys for an evening," Horatio said, looking across the table at Mac.

"It was, and I'm sure your devious mind has already come up with plans for the rest of the evening," Mac replied. "Although I have to say that a romantic dinner is a good start."

Horatio smiled at his partner. "I'll admit I never realized what an adjustment having the boys here would be," he said. "I'm going to miss our marathon sex out on the back deck."

"I will too," Mac said. "We might just have to take a day off when they're both in school and see what we can come up with."

"I love how you think, Mac," Horatio said. He pushed back and held out a hand. "Come with me?"

Mac blew out the candles and took Horatio's hand. "Always."

"I love you, Mac," Horatio said softly, pulling his lover in for a kiss. Mac wrapped his arms around Horatio and deepened the kiss slowly, walking them backwards until they bumped into a wall. Horatio pushed forward while pulling Mac's hips in against his. Mac growled low in his throat and broke out of the kiss, panting.

"I feel like we haven't had a chance to touch in months," he said, nipping at Horatio's neck. "I don't know where I want to start."

"Here is good," Horatio said. He slid his hands up under Mac's t-shirt and pushed it off, letting it drop to the floor next to them. "But here is better."

Mac moaned against Horatio's shoulder when fingers pinched both his nipples at once. "Would you do it again, H?" he asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"All right, strip and get on the bed. I'll need to dig out the pen," Horatio said. He kissed his lover again and then pushed him gently towards their bedroom. Mac snagged his t-shirt, not wanting to have clothes lying around everywhere when the boys got home from Alexx's house, and went down the hall. He tossed his clothes in the hamper and stretched out on the bed with a sigh. It'd been too long, in his mind, since he'd been able to have Horatio's attention just on him, and he'd missed it. Mac wouldn't change their lives for anything, but there was less sex, and it was hard on him.

"You ready?" Horatio asked as he knelt on the bed.

Mac nodded and reached out to run a hand over Horatio's skin. "Love seeing you like this," he said softly.

"Love you," Horatio said. He leaned down to kiss his lover, trying to distract him with his tongue as he brought the small vibrator into play. Mac moaned into Horatio's mouth when the pen touched his nipple, and he pushed up, trying for more contact. "Do I need to restrain you, Mac?" Horatio whispered against his lover's lips.

"No, I won't touch," Mac said. "Just from this, Horatio."

"Just from this," Horatio said softly. He settled back a little so he could watch Mac's face for any sign of pain as he used the small toy on his lover's nipples. It had been close onto a year since he had done this last and he wasn't sure how Mac's pain levels would do. It was so amazing to watch Mac come apart from such a simple touch. He could tell that his lover was already close to the edge and bent down, nipping at the nipple not being teased by the vibrator. Mac's back arched and he came with a cry that sounded a bit like Horatio's name.

"You okay?" Horatio asked, setting the toy aside.

Mac moaned softly. "Not moving any time soon," he said. "You're amazing."

"So are you," Horatio said. He settled down next to Mac and started to thrust gently against his lover's hip, just seeking friction. Mac reached down and wrapped a hand around Horatio's erection, stroking him to and through his climax. "Mac."

"Not exactly what you had planned, love?" Mac asked.

"No, but it was perfect," Horatio replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Horatio was in his office a week later, Kyle working on his reading at a smaller desk they'd put in, when Calleigh tapped on the door. "Hey, so I've got a couple of things," she said. "We've got a transfer request that I think you're going to want to see and a case they need you on. I'll stay with Kyle."

"Let me see, please," Horatio said. He closed the file he'd been working with and took the two Calleigh held out. "In a dress shop?"

"There's a lot of electronics and they want you to see the scene before they start processing," Calleigh said. "This is an interesting one, Horatio."

"Kyle, would you be okay to stay with Calleigh for a couple of hours?" Horatio asked.

He looked up from the book and nodded. "I know you need to help your people, Dad," he said. "I'll be fine."

"All right, I'll bring us back some lunch," Horatio said with a fond smile. "Calleigh, he's almost done with that primer and there's a small test in the back. The next one is on my desk."

"We'll be fine, Horatio," Calleigh said with a grin. "I'm sure that Kyle will pass the test with flying colors. The transfer request?"

Horatio flipped the other folder open and smiled. "Tell him yes. I'll do the paperwork when I get back."

"I thought so," Calleigh said.  
****

The small dress shop was on one of the strip streets where the wealthier residents of Miami shopped. Horatio paused outside and looked around, taking in the surrounding stores along with the people behind the tape watching. "Frank."

"Vic's inside," Frank said. "Whole place is a mess, Horatio."

"I can imagine. Bombs have a way of doing that," Horatio said. "Witnesses?"

"They're all too shook up to tell me much. Vic was out with a friend. She's with the medics getting patched up and I'll talk with her when she's calmed down a bit," Frank said. "Eric and Ryan are inside."

"All right, thank you," Horatio said. He slipped into the store and paused to try and get a feel for the scene. "Mr. Wolfe."

"Thanks for coming down, Horatio," Ryan said softly. "The girl was in the last dressing room there. These things use smart tech to help the shoppers. Delko is getting the rundown on it from the owner, but here's the catch. The owner swears the dress the victim is wearing doesn't belong in his store."

"Show me." Horatio followed Ryan carefully through the rubble from the bomb blast and knelt down close to the victim. "Alexx."

"Hey Horatio," Alexx said. "I found our bomb. It's in the dress. Here, look at this." She pulled two pieces of fabric back a little, showing a wire that didn't belong on the dress at all. "Baby girl didn't know she was putting on a bomb."

"There aren't many people capable of something this detailed," Horatio said. "Let me check my files and I might be able to point us in the right direction."

Alexx nodded. "I'll call if I find anything else," she said.

"The dress is what material, suede?" Horatio asked.

"I think so, yeah," Alexx replied.

"The owner says there's no animal products sold in his store," Ryan said softly.

"Interesting." Horatio pushed up and went over to the dressing room. "Ryan, what about this camera here?"

Eric joined them. "It's part of a larger system. The shopper can pull up anything they've already looked at and digitally try different combinations," he said. "So our victim could see how different belts, hats, jackets, and shoes all looked with the dress she was trying on."

"So it's possible the camera captured the last moments in here," Horatio said. "Let's take it back to the lab and break it down, okay? Track the dress and talk with the best friend. I'm going to head back and see if I can find something on our bomber."

"Thanks for coming out, H," Ryan said softly. "Bombs are really your area of expertise."

Horatio smiled. "Everyone tells me I have an explosive personality if my family is threatened," he said.

"Nah, icy cold, H," Eric said. "Icy cold."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been focusing on my novels and novellas quite a lot lately and have some new things published. My job takes a lot out of me and my writing time is next to nil right now. I'm taking a day away from my novels to update some fan fiction pieces. Thank you, as always, for your patience with this. I'm doing my best to get my WIPs wrapped up.
> 
> Here's the link to my author page on amazon. com.  
> http://www.amazon.com/Lexxie-Scott/e/B00BHME9QQ  
> I have books about dragons, Sherlock Holmes, ghosts, one horror novella, and arson investigation/murder mysteries. Take a look if you have a second.

"So, oddly enough for this part of Miami, the store doesn't have surveillance cameras anywhere," Eric said. "I've been able to get the camera and system inside the dressing room working again, and found the point where the dress appears. Our victim didn't go out and choose it, Ryan. It was flipped over the top of the dressing room along with several other pieces."

"That's not too unusual," Ryan said, standing next to Eric. "Show me?"

Eric clicked a button on his laptop and the victim appeared on the cracked mirror in front of them. "There, see it?" Eric asked, freezing the frame.

"Yeah, I think I do," Ryan replied. "Do you think there's any chance we can download all of this onto one of our external drives or take it back to the lab with us?"

"The owner was fighting it," Eric said. He glanced out into the main part of the store and saw Horatio talking quietly with the owner. "I think it'll be all ours in a few more minutes though."

Ryan grinned. "I wish I knew how he does that," he said. "Hey H, we need to get this back to the lab."

"You have owner permission," Horatio said in reply. "Wring every possible image from that room, Mr. Wolfe."

"You got it, H."

"Thank you. I'll be at the lab with my files should you need me."  
*~*

Horatio stopped at the store to get sandwiches and juice for lunch, knowing they overdid on junk food at the lab, and then headed back to his office. He would have to speak with the doctor about getting Kyle's weight up to normal range for his age. Horatio was worried that Julia forgot to feed their son more often than not. "How are things going here?" he asked, walking back into his office.

"Kyle passed the test, only missed one, and we talked about it so he understands a little better about the confusing trio words," Calleigh said with a smile. "We started on the math primer while waiting for you."

"Learning to read can be hard," Horatio said. "Kyle, do you want to take a break for lunch, buddy?"

"Yes, please," Kyle said, closing the book. "Thanks for all your help, Calleigh. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kyle. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Calleigh," Horatio said. "Check in with Eric and Ryan, please. They're going to need some help once Alexx starts sending evidence over to the lab. I'm going to go through my files and see what I can find that might help with this investigation."

She nodded. "I'll go on down now," Calleigh said. "I also called our transfer, he'll give you a call later today or tomorrow to make the final arrangements for coming back to work here."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "I'll probably pair the two of you up for a while because I know you work well together already."

"Sounds good."

"Is someone coming back, Dad?" Kyle asked.

"There is," Horatio replied. He unwrapped Kyle's sandwich and put it on the table along with an open bottle of juice. "His name is Jesse and he used to work here with Calleigh and me back before you were born. I'm not sure why he wants to transfer back in, but he'll be a bonus to our team. Can you tell me what words were giving you trouble?"

"They're, there, and their," Kyle said. "Calleigh said that everyone has trouble with them at first though, so I shouldn't worry about it."

"She's right," Horatio said. "Using those three correctly can take several years of practice, but you'll pick them up with repetition. There are adults that don't know which is which, and constantly use the wrong one."

"How do you remember them?" Kyle asked.

Horatio put his sandwich down and picked up a pencil. He slid to the floor next to his son. "Well, the easiest one to remember is 'they're' because it's a contraction of they are," Horatio said, writing it out. "Then I find that 'there' is the next easiest because it refers to a location. Do you remember what Calleigh told you the third one is?"

"Yeah, it means a belonging," Kyle said. "Like their books or their car. It's just confusing because they all sound the same."

"English is a tricky language to learn because it's a mix of so many different languages that words come to mean the same thing when they didn't before," Horatio said. "Calleigh and I also both speak Spanish, Kyle, so we have to be careful that we don't accidentally start bringing Spanish words and meanings into our discussions."

"You speak another language?" Kyle asked.

"I do. Eric speaks two, both Spanish and Russian. Ryan speaks Spanish, though not as fluently as the rest of our team does," Horatio said. "It helps us in our work, Kyle. If you want to start learning Spanish as well, then now is the time because you'll pick it up faster while you're young."

"Ray speaks Spanish too, doesn't he?"

"He does. His mother is Hispanic."

"Do you think he'd help me learn?"

Horatio couldn't help the smile. "I think he'd be delighted to, Kyle. Why don't you ask him tonight at dinner?"

"Okay," Kyle said with a smile, picking up his sandwich again.


	21. Chapter 21

Horatio waited until the boys were in bed for the night before he took Mac outside to talk. "I need to tell you something, Mac," he said softly.

Mac sat down at the table, knowing Horatio would sit up on the table next to him with his feet on the bench. "What's up, H?" he asked.

"We have an old CSI coming back to the lab either tomorrow or the day after," Horatio replied. "His name is Jesse Cardoza, and he and I were lovers once upon a time. I didn't want him to come back and have you be surprised by the news."

"Does he think he's going to be coming back to your bed as well?" Mac asked.

"No, I spoke with him today and let him know that he is welcome to come back to work at the lab, and as my friend, but I have the other half of my soul in my life and nothing will make me leave him for anything," Horatio said, looking over at Mac with a soft smile.

"I love you too," Mac said, lacing his fingers with Horatio's. "So is Cardoza a good guy?"

"He was when he was here last time," Horatio said. "Jesse transferred out to California not long before I went on the assignment where I met Julia and I've lost track of him. Calleigh brought me his transfer paperwork and I made some calls to see if he's remained the good man I knew when I worked with him. Everyone I spoke with seemed to say that he is, but there's something I don't like, Mac. It's like there's a shadow following Jesse, and I'm not sure what it is."

Mac snorted. "So, in other words, just another day in Miami," he said. "Do you think that he has connections to the Mala Noche or any of the other gangs we've been having issues with lately?"

"No, nothing like that," Horatio said. "I just think that we need to keep an eye on him because there's something there that could hurt us or the lab, and I'm not sure if Jesse knows that he can come to talk with me about anything that is bothering him."

"He's an idiot if he doesn't," Mac said. "Do you think we need to keep the boys away from him until we're sure what it is that's following along behind him?"

"That might not be a bad idea, but it also might not be possible," Horatio said. "Not when I've got Kyle at the lab with me during the day to keep him safe. I think that we both need to keep our eyes open for strangers around the lab, oddities, and anything that seems to be out of place."

"Do you want to tell Ryan and Eric about it? The more eyes we have on a mystery the better chance we have of keeping everyone safe in the long run."

Horatio nodded. "I think that we should let the team know there's something dark hovering in the future, but maybe not who it's surrounding just yet. I don't want them to act oddly around Jesse and let on to him that we know he's trailing darkness," he said. "I suppose it's possible that Jesse might not even know about that shadow following along behind him, and informing him of that fact could bring danger to him that we won't be able to save him from."

"So watch and wait," Mac said. "We can do that. It's not like we don't have the practice."

"Unfortunately that's very true," Horatio said with a smile. "I'm not sure how, exactly, I want to keep an eye on Jesse so he doesn't get suspicious of my actions."

"I think you're covered there. You're the lab supervisor, so you're going to be watching everyone and the cases they're working on, so you've got a reason to be digging into what he's working on," Mac said. "It also sounds like you've got a good connection with Jesse, so you've got even more reason to be talking with him, even if he knows you're not going to be starting your old relationship up again."

"I hope you're right, Mac," Horatio said. "I'll kill any threat to you and the boys. I know our family at the lab can take care of themselves, but I want them to be aware of the problems to keep them safe."

"We can talk to them tomorrow and make sure they're alert," Mac said. He squeezed Horatio's hand. "We face it together, Horatio. Just like we have everything else."

Horatio leaned down and kissed Mac softly. "Together," he agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Horatio was in his office looking through his files to try and find any information he had tucked away about bombers in Miami, with Kyle sitting at the little mini-desk they'd set up for him, he heard screams and gunshots from the lab below them. He reacted immediately and had Kyle under his desk before his brain caught up with what he was doing. "Kyle, listen to me," he said softly. "It sounds like someone is causing trouble downstairs and I need to go help my people. Can you stay here and hide until I come back to tell you it's okay?"

"What if you don't come back, Dad?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, I'll come back," Horatio said. "I'm tough and I'm sneaky, Kyle. I promise you that I'll come back because I will not do anything to hurt our family, okay?"

Kyle nodded, wiping at the tears on his face. "Okay, Dad."

"Good boy. I'm going to lock the office to help keep you safe, and the glass is shatter-proof," Horatio said. "That means no one will be able to get to you until I come back. Stay hidden and strong for me, okay?"

"Yeah."

Horatio kissed Kyle's forehead and pushed back only enough to find the silencer for his gun in one of the lower desk drawers. He didn't know what was happening in his lab, but if anyone dared to hurt his people, that would truly be the last thing they ever did.

******

Jesse had been at the front desk asking to see Horatio and talking with Jackie about coming to join the lab when five men burst in with guns and took everyone in the lab hostage. Jesse tried to stay towards the back, thankful he didn't have his gun with him, and tossed his ID into one of the plants as they walked past. He didn't know what the men wanted, but it seemed like they weren't willing to listen to anyone. Jesse looked around the crowd and saw mainly women, and knew he was going to have to do something.

"Hey, what do you guys want?" he asked, moving towards the front, hands out to show he wasn't armed.

"We want the diamonds and we want to speak with Caine," the apparent leader of the group said.

"I don't know anything about diamonds, but I've got a direct line to Lt. Caine," Jesse said. "I'm an old friend of his here for a visit. Let the women go and I'll help you get in touch with him."

"No one is going anywhere until we have the diamonds," the leader said. He grabbed Jesse and shoved him at three of the others. "Take this creep somewhere, work him over, and find his phone. See if he's lying about being able to get us Caine."

Jesse shook off the restraining hands and walked with the men out of the breakroom towards what was probably a storage closet. He didn't fight as he was led inside or when the door shut behind them. Jesse turned and had to stop a grin spreading over his face. Horatio was behind the door, gun in hand, and he did not look happy. 

Horatio shook his head slightly, telling Jesse to keep quiet, and shot two of the men before they realized what was happening. He then grabbed the third by the neck and pushed his gun up against the side of the man's head. "I hear you want to speak with me," he said softly. "I suggest you speak quickly and tell me why you are in my lab with your people before I lose my temper and kill you too."

"We want the diamonds," the man said. 

"There are no diamonds in the lab, so try again," Horatio said. "Do not try my patience with this matter. My family is out there suffering because of you, and that does not make me happy."

"The diamonds," the man said.

Horatio sighed and stepped back, shooting the man in the head. "There aren't any diamonds in the lab," he said. "Jesse, how have you been?"

"Never so glad to see you, Horatio," Jesse said with a grin. "There's two more of these creeps out there. Both have assault weapons and have everyone in the breakroom. They told these three to mess me up and get my phone so they could talk to you."

"Maybe they will be able to tell me a little more than these three were," Horatio said. "Arm yourself, Jesse, and watch my back. My son is upstairs scared to death because of these men, and that makes me mad."

"Can't wait to meet him," Jesse said. He picked up two of the guns from the dead invaders and followed Horatio out into the halls. He wasn't sure how they were going to go up against two men so heavily armed, but he'd also seen Horatio Caine do some truly amazing things and knew never to doubt the red-head when he had an idea in his head.

Horatio led the way back towards the breakroom and peeked in from behind the door. One of the remaining men was standing in the doorway, facing into the room, while the other was yelling at the terrified lab staff huddled together in the middle of the room. He held out his hand and counted down from five, breaking around the door and shooting the man there before he knew anything was wrong. Horatio then crossed the lab in four steps and pushed his gun up against the leader's head. "I understand you wanted to speak to me," he said softly. "Put your gun down now."

"If I don't?" 

"Then you'll be dead, just like your friends," Horatio said. "I can make your death painful, should you continue to defy me."

The man dropped the gun and put his hands behind his back. Horatio shifted slightly to the side to allow Jesse to handcuff the man tightly. "Thank you, Jesse," Horatio said. "Please call Detective Frank Tripp and ask him to meet me here. I'm going to find out exactly who our friend is and what he wanted here."

*****

Horatio wasted no time turning the last remaining invader over to Frank to take to interrogation and hurried back to his office. It had only been half an hour, but he knew that was an eternity to a scared young boy. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. "Kyle, it's me. You're safe." The door hadn't even closed before he had his son in his arms. "Hey there, it's okay. You're safe."

"I was scared for you, Daddy," Kyle said, hugging Horatio tightly. "The bad men with guns kill people."

"They do, but they aren't going to get me, okay?" Horatio asked, standing up with Kyle in his arms. "They will never get me because I'm sneaky, I'm clever, and I know how to trick them. Kyle, listen to me for a second, okay? Bad men with guns are usually stupid men using those guns to make people afraid of them because guns are deadly. Stupid men don't think their actions through and there's always a way to stop them as long as you're willing to think and be careful. The stupid are not always easy to stop, but once you realize the part they have forgotten, then you can step in and stop them."

"Will I be smart enough to help stop them one day?"

Horatio grinned and kissed the top of Kyle's head softly. "You already are, son. You already are."


End file.
